


Beautiful Dreamer

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, future!fic, relationship, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt really loves sleeping with Blaine.  Not just the sexytimes kind of sleeping, although of course he loves that too.  But just ordinary sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a series of “Season 7” drabbles that will take a look at the events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine. Hope you enjoy them.

Kurt absolutely loved sleeping with Blaine. Not just the sexytimes kind of sleeping, although of course he loved that too, but ordinary sleep - falling in bed with Blaine every night and letting the world go away. There was something about it that soothed and reassured him, no matter how difficult his day had been. It was one of his very favorite things.

The first time Blaine fell asleep in his arms was the spring of his junior year, and their relationship was still fairly new. The weather was unseasonably hot, and after a truncated walk to the playground they retreated into Blaine’s well air-conditioned living room to watch a movie, the sweat cooling swiftly on Kurt’s back and under his collar. Kurt had settled carefully on the couch, and Blaine boldly curled up against him, tugging a chenille throw over them both to keep out the chill. Within minutes Blaine’s eyes were closed, his long lashes quiet over his cheeks, his breath puffing warm against Kurt’s neck. Kurt remembered a feeling of awe washing over him as he watched Blaine sleep, overwhelmed with the knowledge that Blaine trusted him enough to relax so completely in his presence.

Of course, they lived together now, and sleeping wasn’t always so idyllic. Sometimes Blaine got restless, tossing and turning for no perceptible reason. Kurt tried to soothe him, but it wasn’t always something he could fix. Other nights Kurt just needed space, and spent a late night surfing the web on the couch instead of snuggled up next to his husband. Blaine understood better now how this worked, and left Kurt to it with a cup of tea and a kiss before retreating to the bedroom. After a few hours Kurt always joined him, Blaine flopping over sleepily to throw an arm over Kurt’s waist, balance restored to them both.

The summer after they returned to the city, however, they slept apart for almost four weeks. Kurt was miserable. Blaine’s NYU a capella group had gone on tour in Asia, and Kurt was left alone in their tiny apartment. Given the considerable time difference, they couldn’t even fall asleep on the phone together like they had when Blaine was in high school. Instead Blaine would sing lullabies to Kurt while Blaine was having breakfast or getting ready for a rehearsal, the chatter of his new friends audible in the background. It was nice, but it wasn’t the same as having Blaine next to him, Blaine’s legs tangled with his and Blaine’s chest pressed against his side. Blaine almost hadn’t gone on the trip, worried about what the separation would do to their new marriage. Kurt had insisted that he go, and he was certain it was the right decision, but it didn’t make sleeping without him any easier. Bruce had long been discarded, and he wouldn’t have made an effective substitute anyway. Nothing could take the place of his Blaine.

By the time Blaine finally came home on a non-stop flight from Shanghai that left him dazed and stumbling, Kurt was beside himself. All he wanted to do was feel Blaine’s arms around him, keeping him safe while he drifted away. Blaine had no objection to spending several days in bed, the two of them wrapped up together like newlyweds – which Blaine insisted that they still were, given that they hadn’t even been married for a year yet. Kurt reminded him that their “newlywed” nighttime activities had involved a lot more nakedness and a lot less snoring, but Blaine just nuzzled up against him and went back to sleep, blaming jet lag and the tranquilizing power of Kurt’s presence. 

A week later, Blaine was still sleeping at all hours of the day, including taking a lazy afternoon snooze that at first seemed to Kurt to be a decadent delight. Blaine clearly needed to catch up on his sleep, and Kurt was happy to help him, whiling away the summer days as their fan whirred in the background. But as the days went on, Kurt began to get worried. He loved having Blaine constantly snuggled up beside him, his hair tousled and his drawstring pants low on his waist, but school was starting up again soon. Last he checked, professors didn’t tend to allow for mid-day naps.

The next afternoon when Blaine took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, polo and pants already discarded, Kurt stopped him. “Maybe you should try to stay up until after dinner? Push through it? We can go for a walk if it would help, get you some fresh air.”

Blaine’s face fell. “You don’t want to come to bed with me?”

Kurt smiled and hugged him tight. “It’s not that. But your jet lag really should be over by now. Classes start next week. You’ve got to get back on a regular schedule.”

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt, a shy smile tugging at his lips. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” 

“I don’t have jet lag anymore.” Blaine ran his hands down over Kurt’s arms, keeping him close.

“You don’t?” 

“Nope.” Blaine blinked up at Kurt, his caramel eyes wide. “I just really missed sleeping with you.”

A warmth spread through Kurt, and he could feel his smile stretching his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his husband. “I really missed sleeping with you too. Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Blaine mumbled into Kurt’s neck, swaying softly against him. 

“What do you say we have one more afternoon nap, and get back to real life tomorrow?” Kurt asked, shuffling Blaine backwards towards the bedroom.

“I’d say you have the very best ideas,” Blaine said, climbing into bed and holding the covers open in invitation. Kurt peeled off his shirt and skinny jeans and joined Blaine, sighing with contentment as Blaine curled up against him, nestling his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck and laying a heavy arm across his waist. He slid his fingers into Blaine’s curls, holding him close as sleep overtook him, his body relaxing and his breath evening out. Kurt didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this, this reflection of their trust in each other, the feeling of utter safety and love sharing sleep brought to them both. He hoped with all his heart that he never had to.

**Author's Note:**

> ”Beautiful Dreamer” is a song by Stephen Foster. Sheryl Crow does a remarkably lovely a capella version of it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_aB1NOqC3Y


End file.
